


Backstage At Smash

by HarshBrowns



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarshBrowns/pseuds/HarshBrowns
Summary: Welcome one and all to the world of Smash... that is, mostly the world of Smash behind the crowds cheering and flare-filled fights. Backstage of Smash Brothers is a grand tower that doesn't seem to follow the certain rules of physics, and the whole Smash roster will be living there for a very long time. Like anything wrong could possibly happen to them here in the weird abstract mess?
Kudos: 5





	1. Sixty-Four

Everyone gets a letter. The most envious of treasures in the known universe, known simply as, "The Smash Invite", is one of the greatest treasures to ever behold. People fight over it, battle for it, gamble it, steal it, hell, when the invite gets involved, friends and enemies alike will fight tooth-and-nail just to grab it and claim themselves as part of the Smash Roster.

And then they beat the ever-loving stuffing out of people.

With the invite, some people get a deluxe treatment. Usually the first in line to get it is Fighter Numero Uno, the red-cap Mario, then the silent knight Link, puffball Kirby, and electric rat Pikachu. These are the biggest, most staple fighters there are. Can't have a tournament without them.

And yet, today there seems to be a bit of a roster problem. A promise of "Everyone is Here", made by The CEO of Smash Brothers, was not an easy task. The last tournament they had 58 people across multiple planes of the universe, and now...

"So... you can't make it work?" Said the CEO.

"Not... entirely no. Right now we haven't got enough steam..."

Cade was a robotic... thing. And was and is the sole overseer of Smash's physical maintenance. Fighters, arenas, and the general backstage works, like making sure Link was stocked up on arrows, or that Warioware's doors open swiftly. The last time that happened... well, leave it up to your imagination. Hint: Everybody lost a stock.

He was also 'we'... as in a collective hive mind of a minimum of five and maximum of a hundred different Cades, making sure nothing goes awry and causes something to happen to the multiverse.

"Sir, even after four tournaments and about 200 or more times of doing this, cracking through space continuum is a very difficult thing to pull. Also, Cade is rusty at his job and does not have the time to do this fully..."

"Alright, then I'll settle then. We'll pull them in slowly, wave by wave. You've already pulled in the golden twelve, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir, that's the first thing I needed to do!"

"Then pull in the second tournament's first and the rest later. We've got somewhere close to 80 characters to send invites to by now, and I swear I'll stand by my rule of Everyone is Here. Sayonara!"

\--+--

"Cade's sorry that you couldn't, eh... have a big huge ceremony like last time. We had some technical difficulties that a few Cades are working on at the moment with all the fighter invites... so we start with the first roster and get new fighters to return as we go! But I'm sure once everyone gets here we'll all have a big grand ceremony! We'll get the fights in working order in no time flat, I suspect within the week. B-but don't worry! It'll all pass in no time, trust me!"

Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff sat in the dining hall where lunch should be, listening to Cade as he stood on one of the tables.

"Alright... one-- feet off the table, man!" Said Fox. "That's just unsanitary, even for a hive mind _thing_ that you are."

"S-sorry! The Cades are working overtime behind the scenes, so I'm a bit... stressed, is a way to put it."

"It's-a okay." Said Luigi, sat next to his little brother Mario. "You must've put a lot of work into this grand tower! This thing used to be a hotel. And a 'smash manor', and a--"

"Yes, yes, we get it, there's been a BUNCH of interpretations in the past." Captain Falcon said.

"Anyways... as long as they get-a in eventually, I'm okay with it. Plus, when's-a the last time we've all been together, as the first tournament-goers?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"It... has been a little." Ness said. "It might feel good with a smaller population for a while. Just like old time."

"Alright!" Cade bellowed. "Then let's get everyone situated in. To your rooms!"


	2. The Cosmic Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before people start beating the stuffing out of each other, what's necessary is a nice place to sleep and shower. So, everyone here gets a room!  
> Also, Fox and Samus talk about some things, space explorer to space explorer.

A large elevator, made of shiny metal that was either gold or gold-colored metal was in front of the twelve.

"Welcome to your rooms, everybody. This elevator will take you there. I've done my best to sort you all by series." Cade said. In the elevator was another Cade. "Hello Cade."

"Hello Cade." Said the Cade. The elevator was pretty big too, and with a mirror floor. Cade gently pushed them all in as the elevator Cade guided them to their rooms. Instead of the 4-floor arrangement they got last time...

"We'll be sorting you all by series. You should all probably know by now what your floors are by the slick little icons on the buttons."

The first button, of course, was a recognizable mushroom. Next, a bold D and K. Three triangles that shaped a larger triangle. Samus' helmet. A star that looked somewhat soft. A running fox, a falcon, a globe, and of course a Poké Ball.

"You're sorted by dimension this time around. It's a bit of an experimental system, but we hope you like it." Cade pressed the button with the mushroom on it.

"Wait..." Samus looked at the elevator. Some of the buttons were just holes. He wondered if it was an electric hazard. But more important than that... "I have a lot of enemies on my dimension. I don't think I'll be having any slumber parties with them around in my own room."

"I-I... am working on that! Rest assured, once all the villains come in to join us, like veterans Bowser and Ganondorf utmost, we'll make sure not to put them in the same rooms. With the exception of Dedede."

"Yo, poy!" Kirby agreed poyoingly.

The doors opened up. Inside was a room replicating the grand, colorful feel of the mushroom kingdom. On either side of the elevator doors stood two houses made of wood with two doors of distinct color; red with an M, and green with an L. Next to the M was a large doghouse with a nest in it, with Yoshi's name slapped on it.

"For the more animalistic types, doghouses are default. But rest assured, if they want to they can renovate."

"It's... a-wonderful... it's like I'm-a really home." Mario said, strolling out with Luigi and Yoshi behind him. The doors closed and and began going... in some direction once again.

Another room was a very tall room almost shaped like a rock wall, going all the way up to the top where DK's room was, a bright sign with the word KONG at the top.

DK got out and pounded his chest. "Oook, ooh ooh!" which translated roughly to "Just like home!"

Doors closed again. and the elevator when in a direction no one could really put a finger onto.

Sleek, soft chrome and a very-locked door. Weak, and a mild step back from Mario and DK's grandeur rooms. "Some of these are less 'your universe' and more personally fit to your personality. Oh, shoot, I think I forgot to give you and DK keycards! I'll have another Cade get on that but in the mean time, here's yours Ms. Samus."

"Just call me Samus, multi-thing."

Closed again and opened, this time revealing a lush landscape of hills, a cooking pot, a shooting range with images of pig-creatures tied to targets, and a door with an all-familiar eye. Link silently walked inside, admiring the view even if it was just an illusory wall.

A plush, brightly-colored world leading into a nice, cozy little home. "Poyo, poyo!" Kirby hugged Cade in appreciation.

"Th-thanks, puffball... wow you are soft..."

A nice ship-interior look for Fox McCloud, a good habitat replicating a Pokemon day care for Pikachu and Jigglypuff, a nice 90s retro household for Ness, and a garage with a stench only Captain Falcon could put up with. "I guess... no one complained! Whew, I got their personalities correct..." Cade sighed. "I should probably give them all a schedule too..."

* * *

The elevator dinged. Samus stepped out of the elevator shaft. It was around 5PM. Dinner was to be served at 6:30pm, and Link had offered a hard in dealing with it as a multitude of Cades could focus on bringing fighters in.

"Heya, bounty hunter."

"Oh, and hello to you, fox-thing. How's your custom room?"

"Well, it's good. Cade said the rooms would react to when new people came into the tower. and that probably means Lombardi can get a room too. Once he can get here, that is. Honestly, how does this system or tower or... whatever this is even work? I asked Cade, and the answer was... dizzying. Ack."

"Well, we ARE all from different times. Even though we're both space-explorers we have very different... spaces."

"Is that supposed to be a pun?"

"I'll die before I make puns for jokes, Fox. You should know that by now."

"Geez, alright. So why out of your room then? Not good enough for one such as Aran?"

"No! I like my room. It's really nice, and comfortable... and..."

"And it reminds you too much of the dead." Fox said bluntly. He was usually rude in how he spoke, but that wasn't always a bad thing.

"Fill that in yourself."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"You should quit poking your button nose where it shouldn't be, Fox... but yeah." She sat on the arm of the sofa Fox was sitting on.

"It's a weird feeling. I feel like it's... shaped like home, perfectly and to a tee, and yet at the same time it makes me... homesick. Which, y'know, I get a lot... but even so, it's... ugh!" She punched a particularly powerful amount into the arm of the sofa.

"Like the sofa owes you money." Fox commented to himself. "Man, I miss Lombardi. Get here soon, bird-brain."

"I need a beer or something." Samus sat down on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the small number of characters I can deal with before... y'know, immediately going all the way to 70 characters. Also, I like writing banter between Fox and Samus. Sue me.


	3. It's Taking A Bit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going from around four dozen to one dozen can make people... impatient. Even a pink puffball like Kirby.

Luigi walked along the hallways of the tower. Right now, somehow, the map was under construction. Since there was only 12 people and no major makers of mischief, like Wario or Ridley, the Cades could simply label doors that were dangerous or unsound. Don't ask why, but a lot of the time there were rooms that were usually literally fire, abyss, huge amounts of wind, and sometimes literally a wall.

Luigi kept finding the wall ones. "This is-a giving me mansion flashbacks... I hope there's no ghost rooms... yeesh..." he shivered in a small PTSD. He's already been in 6 haunted and a hotel. Desperately needs a break from ghost buildings...

"Poy! Poyo, poy!"

"Enough, Kirby, please! Even for someone as powerful as you, this room is strictly Cade only!"

Luigi turned a corner, hearing the very obvious voices of Kirby and Cade. "What's-a going on?"

"Poy!"

"Kirby... insists to go into the summoning room. Which shouldn't be accessed by beings that come from other dimensions, so... could you maybe help me out and make sure he doesn't destroy his own molecular structure trying to get inside? The Cades have enough problems as they are now, and we're trying to summon another dozen or so..."

"Alright, alright! Mama mia, you-a say that too much..." Luigi picked Kirby up and walked away, attempting to find his way back to the main hall.

* * *

Right now, most of the people were relaxing and talking in the main hall. Though, Samus was training as usual, with Donkey Kong of all people.

"Poy, poy..." Luigi plopped Kirby down next to him on the sofa, as Kirby poyoed sadly.

"We get it, we all miss our friends and everything, but you really shouldn't-a be messing things up just to get our friends. You'll-a see them soon. Just-a need to wait."

"Poy..."

"What's wrong with all of you?" Captain Falcon sat right next to Kirby, planting his butt on the seat so fast it almost catapulted Luigi.

"Poy, poyo poy! Poyo!"

"Hmm, interesting... alright, sure." Captain Falcon ran to another room and quickly bolted out just as fast.

"Could you... understand-a him?"

"Nope. Which is why I got some crayons and paper from the office supplies room."

"There's an office supplies room?"

"This place is bizarre, Green, they have basically everything you could ask _and_ didn't ask for, all here. Gym, office supplies room, a pool, a party supplies room, a brewery, chairs and tables room, and... fire. Lots of rooms have just been fire."

Kirby looked at the crayons, focusing in on them. He probably didn't know what they were. For someone so powerful, Kirby had the brain of a puppy.

As both of them should've guessed, Kirby inhaled the crayons.

"He ate them."

"He ate-a the crayons."

Kirby swallowed them up, and in a flash, out came Artist Kirby.

"Poy! Poy."

He pulled out a brush and started scribbling onto the paper. In seconds, he showed a picture of a ball creature that looked just like him, except with wings and a mask. The unmistakable Meta Knight.

"Poy! Poy poyoo!" He said, mimicking Meta Knight's deep bellowing voice... poorly, of course.

"Meta Knight? Did he get here early?" Captain Falcon questioned, making Luigi laugh.

"Poy, poy!" Kirby said, genuinely concerned for him. 

"No, no, Kirby, it was a joke! Please!" Captain Falcon patted his head.

* * *

Multitudes of Cades rushed back and forth, trying to get everything in order.

"So, we're having a bit of trouble. Mewtwo is a difficult one to get to because of psychic interruptions. Bundling two people as one singular entity is being weird with our systems... and there are four fighters that are coming from certain other fighters, one that's already been summoned. We could pull them in accidentally..."

"Well, more fighters, more battles, more fun. Pull them in and see how they do. If they are emanating from other fighters, then they must be good picks."

"I..." Cade couldn't think of anything. "No complaints, then. I'll have them pulled in right away!"

**Three days until the second wave...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirby misses his friends, even though most of them try to kill them every few weeks. Also, it's almost time for new people to show up! There's only so much you can do when half the characters you're utilizing don't talk...


	4. Psychic Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness gets nightmares. An 11-year-old like him has been through a lot.

Of all the most tortured souls in the cast, there was of course Samus, who lost her parents to Ridley as well as basically everyone she knew. Fox was certainly up there two with the amount of people dead. But of all the things they had to go through, they didn't see what the 12-year-old psychic child had seen before. Ness hadn't lost anyone, sure, but he saw hell and had to cope with the visions that went with it.

He woke up in a cold shock. His bedsheets, dotted with UFOs, were gripped tightly in his arms. He usually kept a cool, calm image publicly, of course. But almost every nightmare was worse than the last. The indescribable devil, Giygas, surrounded him with his infinite pain, and the disheveled, zombie-like body of Porky Minch laughed it up, taunting him, in a cave, in the end of the world. He battled for everyone's sakes, and if he lost, all was lost.

He tried to brush it off. It wasn't the first time this happened. He couldn't let Giygas pester his brain forever. What he needed was some fresh air outside.

* * *

He never really went outside. Hell, most of the cast didn't either. There was never really a reason to, and most people explored the tower's treacherous, dangerous, fire-filled gut instead. But the outside was also an option to go to. Beyond the horizons was a town of Miis, where they lived seperate from the other fighters as a bustling society. They _were_ born as Smash's only original character, so to speak, so they weren't really summoned.

Ness took a swig of some milk, imported straight from Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule. Young Link used to be a good playmate of his, as well as Ice-Climbers, the other psychic boy Lucas, and Pit... man, he was the only kid around right now... Kirby didn't really count, she didn't have an age...

"AAUuuuGGHH... chiiillldd..."

"Haa-aagh!" Ness wildly fired off a psychic fire from his mind.

"O-ow, owww! Hey!"

"A-aah-- F-Falcon?" Ness stood up. Captain Falcon, covered in the shadows, mud, charred branches, and permanent marker, also stood up and went into better light. "What even happened? Also, why are you out at night? It's dangerous, kid!"

Ness looked up at his trashed-riddled body. How...

"Great, asleep in the mighty Captain's Garage and awake in a buncha bushes outside the Smash tower! You hate to see it." He wiped the new soot and mud out of his helmet.

He wiped his face with his gloves and looked terrified when he saw it. "Oh no, oh no no no... not marker! Substance on the face of beloved Falcon... I've never gotten this godforsaken treatment before in my life... even when someone dumped me over not getting matching face paint, I said no to staining my face with... unacceptable filth! Gagworthy garbage! And as the brits say... absolute trite!"

Ness looked at him. Ness didn't really speak. He was a little in-between Link, the poster boy of the silent and bravehearted, and Mario, who usually talked in small _woohoos_ and _yipees._ Talking was a thing he could do, obviously. He talked to his dad on the phone all the time in somewhat short calls, and he usually called his mom from the tower whenever he felt homesick. Other than that though, nothing really. He didn't like talking to the cast when he didn't want to, and most lead the conversation anyways. He didn't speak to cade because it was never necessary. As his once acquainted, Ryu, said: "Talk is cheap."

He got a brown bag and put it over his face. "No one can see me like this. Not until my dreamy mug is spotless..."

Captain Falcon was the complete opposite. Bold, brash, flashy, kicky, and loud. Most people didn't like him because of this, usually the edgier types like Samus and Dark Pit. But Ness knew he was kind, with a steady heart. He was a listener, after all, and he was smart enough to be a psychic. He respected him, really. He walked into the tower again, and Captain Falcon followed.

"Whoever did this to me, I'll sock them right in their gut... I tell ya..." They walked by and saw someone get into the elevator very quickly.

"Wha-- that must be the person! Hey! Come back-- auugh!" The door closed too late to get any details on who it might've been. "Drat, foiled. That criminal..." Ness walked up to Captain Falcon and pushed the button to call the elevator.

"Egh, fruitless, I tell you... I can't believe someone can just break into the mighty Falcon's room and get away with such cruelty... pranksters are not tolerated..."

They walked back into the elevator. "But... thanks for listening, Ness. Four tournaments in and I never really payed you much attention." He huffed. "But that breaks now, lil' buddy. Sweet dreams." The elevator dinged, and Captain Falcon went rapidly into the bathroom of his domain to wash out the stains.

"Y-you're welcome." He said back, the elevator doors closing up. He felt a little better, and got back to his room, dreaming good dreams.

* * *

"Heh... that'll teach him. Thanks, my cohort... I'll be there real soon. Falcon, and the rest of those cruddy heroes, will know real chaos soon enough! But for now, I enjoy the kind you bring. Thank you, Jigglypuff..."

"Jiggs! Jee jee jee..." Jigglypuff snickered.

The caller hung up. Chaos ensues, one day...

**Two days: Villians, Partners, and a lot swords arrive...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't really touched on Ness. I also wanted to give my own personal flair to the Captain, because he deserves it.
> 
> If you'd like, suggestions for my work is accepted! I'm a rookie at making this stuff, so I'd appreciate some words!


End file.
